Challenges
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Not a story just a list of challenges I only put it in Evangelion there might be a few Naruto challenges but those arent stories.


Evangelion Challenges

Ok everyone I have a few challenges I wanted to get off my back for a while now manly because I couldn't think about how I would go about it. But here are some rules for the Evangelion part.

Rule 1: the pairing must be Asuka x Shinji

Rule 2: If you wish to take a challenge then you can either PM me or leave a Review and I shall post on my profile about which story challenge you have taken.

Rule 3: there will be a winner in this challenge as some requirements must be met 1 is whoever can finish there fanfic first, 2 are if I like the work you did and 3 the length. But the Challenge winners will be divided into the challenges I created so there will be more than one winner.

Rule 4: You must inform me whenever you update a chapter to keep me up to date

Rule 5: in the event that you don't finish the story in time then you will be disqualified.

Rule 6: You all must keep this story from dyeing because I might want to read it later.

Rule 7: no sexual content because I hate perverts unless the pervert is a character in an anime so I can laugh at him whenever he gets caught.

Rule 8: I must be given credit for the ideas because I gave the challenge.

Rule 9: You must give a good reason why you are late with your updates.

Rule 10: Do not remove the story even if you lose or are disqualified because I might

Failure to comply with these rules will result in disqualification now onto the story ideas.

Evangelion story idea 1:

Ok what if Gendo wanted to try and create a perfect pilot that can take any hit and practically be a super soldier that would follow orders no questions asked that would help him with his plans in the event that his plans failed but they needed said pilot to be of relation to two pilots and sense the children were too young to have children they used the pilots DNA more importantly Shinji and Asuka's DNA to create said pilot that would have years of training as he could walk. But what if someone found out about this and informed someone else who could help stop all this.

Rules for this story idea:

Rule 1: the child has to be a boy and straight sorry for those of you who are yaoi people I just have bad experience with gay people but I will not discriminate and think all of you are the same.

Rule 2: It has to be within the EVA timeline and can take place in the Manga, Anime, or movie series if you want.

Evangelion story idea 2:

What if Shinji found something from a certain Lost Galaxy, a certain weapon that once belonged to a powerful warrior who then passed it down to his replacement, and when it landed it created a new Galacta beast when it landed in the epicenter of second impact? What if Shinji found the Magna Defenders weapon washed up on the shore of Tokyo-3?

Rules for the story:

Rule 1: No other power Rangers may appear unless they are important to the story line but even then few requirements have to be met. 1: is that said Ranger has to have a special weapon that is either the source of his powers or none of the other rangers has, 2: he must have been either destroyed at one point or been able to pass down his or her power to an air, and 3: he must be a solo guy until he or she decides to pass down there powers to someone else.

Rule 2: The new Galacta beast cannot be a bull ok no offence but you are free to create the zord yourself.

(Optional) Rule 3: You must put this story in the crossover section under Evangelion and Power Rangers if you don't please give me the link so I can read it.

YouTube challenges:

Ok I have a few challenges as they have no rules so here they are.

One I want you to create opening sequences for the following stories: The Ancient Advent, Project EX, Neon Genesis Eibongelion, Sousei no Evangelion, and finally Guyver the Bio Booster Ninja.

Rules:

Rule 1: for Sousei no Evangelion you must use video clips from Evangelion and Aquarion.

Rule 2 the characters that are permitted to appear are the ones that are in the fanfic.

Rule 3: For Guyver the Bio Boosted Ninja you must used clips from Naruto and Guyver.

Rule 4: you must only use the songs that I used in the beginning of the fanfics.

Picture challenges:

This is a challenge that is completely optional but I suggest the artist who knows how to use a pencil, pen, and brush anything that can draw do this one. I want you to create pictures for all, of my Fanfics ok so that all.

ESKK: that's all for the challenges I hope you all decide to take one.


End file.
